


Tobacco and rain

by konura



Series: The Agents' Attempts to kill each other [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drama, Gen, Other, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Бета-гамма: ZloyEzik
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: The Agents' Attempts to kill each other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768195
Kudos: 1





	Tobacco and rain

**Author's Note:**

> Бета-гамма: ZloyEzik

ㅤㅤОткуда-то сверху, с карниза, текло и капало в асфальтно-чёрные, зеркальные лужи. Вечер густой, иссиня-чёрной пеленой заполнил собой пустые улицы. Сыро, промозгло. Пальцы на ногах медленно немели. Зонтика с собой не было. Плечи уже полностью промокли, и костюм все больше напитывался влагой.  
ㅤㅤ— Да чтоб тебя…  
ㅤㅤЗажигалка из минимаркета под частыми нажатиями пальца чиркала искрами, но никак не могла разжечь огонь. Его тут же сдувало, как ни повернись от ветра. Капля дождя противно стукнула в темечко и спряталась в волосах. Брр...  
ㅤㅤГрид несколько минут безуспешно пытался раскурить сигариллу. Свою зажигалку он оставил в номере отеля, который находился на другом конце города. Вода попадала и на плотную, коричневую палочку табачного листа. Ну же, давай…  
ㅤㅤЛязг.  
ㅤㅤЧирк.  
ㅤㅤ— Спасибо, — невнятно отозвался Грид, искренний от своей безутешности, и тут же принялся раскуривать. Некоторое время он не двигался, глубоко, сильно втягивая воздух, чтобы схватилось пламя. Его клонило ветром, но оно продолжало гореть.  
ㅤㅤ— Toujours s'il te plait, mon ami…  
ㅤㅤГрид сфокусировал взгляд и заметил, что его руки укрыли протянутую ладонь. Чёрную, синтетическую, холоднее дождя. Длинные пальцы держали всё ещё открытую зажигалку. Он, наконец, почувствовал, что щеку согревает чужое, горячее и сухое дыхание.  
ㅤㅤРядом стоял едва не вплотную Агент 51. Он уже с минуту наблюдал, как Грид с наслаждением, втягивая щёки и напрягая губы, глубоко вдыхает горький табачный дым с нотками сладкой гвоздики и выдыхает туманное облако, окутывающее их.  
ㅤㅤАндроид не шевелился. Он пристально, из-под слабой пелены равнодушия, смотрел за Гридом, находясь менее, чем на расстоянии раскрытой ладони. Тот поднял глаза.  
ㅤㅤЗонт. Сверху их укрывал большой чёрный зонт. Человеческим глазам почти ничего не видно в темноте. Кроме искусственных глаз машины сбоку.  
ㅤㅤ— Какого чёрта? — совсем не о зонте спросил Агент Грид, глядя в перламутровое золото зрачков.  
ㅤㅤ— Проходил мимо, — отвлечённо ответил Агент 51.  
ㅤㅤЗвяк.  
ㅤㅤОн опустил крышку и убрал зажигалку во внутренний карман пиджака.  
ㅤㅤНикто не торопился. Они смотрели друг на друга.  
ㅤㅤЗонт слегка наклонился, пряча их лица.  
ㅤㅤ— Что ты делаешь?  
ㅤㅤ— Мы не одни. Мы же не хотим скомпрометировать друг друга. Не хотим?..  
ㅤㅤГрид промолчал. Молчание — знак согласия.  
ㅤㅤ— Просто стойте рядом.  
ㅤㅤ— Зачем?  
ㅤㅤ— Хотите меня… — Агент 51 плавно опустил подбородок, посмотрел исподлобья и спросил, — пристрелить?  
ㅤㅤАгент Грид выдохнул горячий воздух с дымом, взялся губами за сигариллу. Молчание становилось удушливо невыносимым в этот дождливый, зябкий вечер.  
ㅤㅤ— Очень, — хрипло из-за сухости в глотке ответил он, однако не откашлялся.  
ㅤㅤЕго глаза начинали болеть из-за напряжённого вглядывания в темноту.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 точно так же не отрывал взгляд от него. Желание, терзающее его естество, заставляло его стоять на месте и не шевелиться. Он снова приподнял подбородок, делая свой взгляд возвышенным, сдержанным и измученным. Словно Агента 51 сдерживало не только собственное тело, но и само его существование, принадлежащее не ему. Подавленная воля, деформированная в искажённую потребность, в жажду, в одержимость, исступление. Всё то, что знакомо и недосягаемо изменено для человека. Всё то, что заставляет испытывать волнение и сосание под ложечкой, напоминающие нервный голод.  
ㅤㅤАгент Грид крепко затянулся, задерживая дым во рту и не пуская его в лёгкие. Повернул голову к Агенту 51, и тот медленно, как подобает осторожному агенту, подался ближе. Ближе, чем когда бы то ни было. Сухие губы Грида приоткрылись, и Агент 51 почти коснулся их, втягивая в себя без остатка выдыхаемый человеком дым.  
ㅤㅤГрид рвано вздохнул.  
ㅤㅤОт нехватки воздуха.  
ㅤㅤ— ...Неплохая альтернатива, Агент Грид. — ему благосклонно улыбнулись. — Взаимное саморазрушение. Мне не очень грозит. Но вот Вам… Зато без пуль. Элегантно.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет дыма без огня.  
ㅤㅤ— С меня — огонь, с Вас — дым.  
ㅤㅤ— Почему?..  
ㅤㅤ— Чтобы убить Вас, мсье, я должен хотя бы раз вдохнуть один с Вами воздух. Понять Вас.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 сжал между пальцев сигариллу, перехватив ее у Грида. Сделал вдох.  
ㅤㅤ— Вы никуда не торопитесь?  
ㅤㅤ— Абсолютно никуда.  
ㅤㅤИз ноздрей чёрного синтетика в две струи вышел белый дым. Контрастно.  
ㅤㅤ— Вы замёрзли, верно?  
ㅤㅤ— Теперь уже нет.  
ㅤㅤ— Сигареты не греют совсем.  
ㅤㅤ— Да.  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда что Вас согрело в такой вечер?  
ㅤㅤ— Жажда.  
ㅤㅤГрид насильно сдерживал себя, чтобы не перетряхнуть с плеч бегающие по спине вверх-вниз мурашки, и не броситься навстречу.  
ㅤㅤ— Жажда, мсье?..  
ㅤㅤ— Жажда покончить с тобой.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 шире улыбнулся, показывая зубы.  
ㅤㅤ— В этом мы с Вами, мсье, как всегда взаимны. — он солидарно качнул головой.  
ㅤㅤНа улице окончательно стемнело.  
ㅤㅤ— Вы озябли. Я вижу, как Вы дрожите, Агент Грид.  
ㅤㅤ— А я уже ни черта не вижу.  
ㅤㅤОн грубо перехватил сигариллу обратно, чуть не обжёгшись, и затянулся.  
ㅤㅤ— Я вызвал Вам такси. Прибудет через четыре минуты.  
ㅤㅤ— Что? Я не просил.  
ㅤㅤ— Мне нравится, когда мне должны.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты опустил «Вы».  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 ничего не ответил, но, кажется, его улыбка стала знакомо самодовольной. В темноте всякое могло показаться.  
ㅤㅤ— Возьмите, мсье. — он протянул человеку зонт.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет.  
ㅤㅤ— Прошу.  
ㅤㅤ— Отвали, — холодно отрезал Грид.  
ㅤㅤ— Если Вы не озаботитесь своей сохранностью, то не сможете добросовестно работать. А Вы ещё нужны живым.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты опустил «мне».  
ㅤㅤ— Вашей организации, — невозмутимо парировал Агент 51.  
ㅤㅤ— Осталось минуты три. Не беси.  
ㅤㅤ— Это мой подарок.  
ㅤㅤ— Знаю я твои подарки. — Грид понуро хмыкнул.  
ㅤㅤ— А Вы оставите мне это.  
ㅤㅤ— Что?! Обойдешься. Зачем тебе? — он отвёл руку с сигариллой от синтетика.  
ㅤㅤ— У меня нет ни одного напоминания о совместно потраченном впустую времени.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты заткнёшься и отвалишь, если мы обменяемся?  
ㅤㅤ— Всенепременно, мсье.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 отдал зонт и принял сигариллу.  
ㅤㅤ— Что за детский сад… — в груди Агента Грида кольнуло непонятным разочарованием из-за поведения синта, он искоса взглянул на него.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 больше не смотрел на него. Он, как и обещал, замолк и больше не проявлял интереса к Гриду. Они стояли, слушая бульканье капель дождя по лужам. Наконец, из-за угла показался свет фар.  
ㅤㅤ— Ваша машина, мсье.  
ㅤㅤ— Вижу.  
ㅤㅤГрид не оглянулся назад, сложив зонт и забравшись на заднее сиденье в тёплом салоне такси.  
ㅤㅤОни не обменялись прощаньем.  
ㅤㅤАгент 51 затянулся, давая кончику сигариллы коснуться языка.

[ THE DATA WAS ENTERED TO DATABASE ]

ㅤㅤКар тронулся по узким переулкам, увозя Грида в отель. Агент 51 провожал его равнодушным взглядом, пока он не скрылся из виду, и только потом выбросил ненужную больше сигариллу в лужу.  
ㅤㅤЕго губы расползлись в удовлетворённой, злонамеренной улыбке. Из ноздрей вышел дым.  
ㅤㅤСпустя мгновение улица опустела.


End file.
